My life
by FanFiction297
Summary: Rose and scorpius are in a rollercoaster of emotions and only they together will be able to srurvive this, how will they cope and will their families get in the way? R/S
1. Chapter 1

The Day had been long and stress full for Rose Weasley, but she was excited for the Yule ball that night, there was a Yule Ball for Christmas, and her boyfriend was going to take her to the Dance….

_Who?_

_Scorpius Malfoy of course…_even though her dad told her very clearly and seriously not to be 'too' friendly with him and now they were snogging behind the school and on the Hogwarts express…the only people that knew other than Scorpius and Rose were Albus Severus Potter her favourite cousin and Stephanie Byrne, her best friend since her first year in Hogwarts, Albus and Stephanie were dating too.

Rose was expecting a package from her aunt Ginny, with a dress that her mother and Ginny picked some time for her, for the Yule ball.

Lily had already picked her dress so aunt Ginny spend more time helping Hermione to pick stuff for Rose.

Just as two owls came in the window Rose recognised the two owls Polo, her mothers, and Dulin Potter, Ginny's owl, carrying a square carton box.

"Oh Polo, Dulin what do you have there" Rose took the box and opened it, a sky blue dress laid there, a small golden box beside the dress was there too, rose with no hesitation took the box and opened it two crystal earrings shun in there.

Rose was thrilled she couldn't wait till eight o'clock that night to wear that dress and earrings.

She pulled the box under her bed covering it with a cloth and walked out of her room, of course she was the head girl and had her own room away from the Gryffindor tower and Any other dorms in the castle because she shared the Head Boy/Girl Common room with a Hufflepuff and it wouldn't have been fair to the Hufflepuff always walking so far up to the Gryffindor tower or for Rose to walk all over to the other side of the castle to go to the Hufflepuff Dorms, so they had their own common room near the Great Hall.

"Oh Hi Rosie" said Stephanie who just happened to pass by "I was going to look for you just now"

"Hi Ann, have you seen Scorpius?" wondered Rose

"No, last time I seen him was before second period" she responded "in Charms"

"Oh, ok" said rose a bit disappointed

Then the warning bell rang. They had five minutes to get to Potions before the starting

bell rang for class.

"Come on Rose, we don't want to be late for class" Stephanie said pulling Rose along.

"Okay I'm coming Ann don't rush it" said Rose still grabbed by Stephanie.

Stephanie and Rose had just arrived as the bell rang and watched other students who were chatting or spell casting, until Professor Binns came in.

"Mss Weasley, Mss Byrne nice of you to join us, please take a seat" said Binns as he entered the room.

"Told you we were going to be late" Whispered Stephanie.

"We weren't late we arrived just in time" protested Rose, they took their normal seats at the back of the class room, Scorpius and Albus sat in front of them, Al gave a little smile at Stephanie, who gently smiled back, and Scorpius passed a note to Rose,

_**How's my Rose been?**_

_Good and you?_

_**Great actually do you mind if I steal you for free period?**_

_No actually I would love you to_

_**Same spot as always?**_

_Same spot _

They kept passing notes about what they wanted to talk, anything that reminded them of each other, all class until the bell rang.

"Rose, lunch time" said Stephanie to an immobile Rose

"What? Oh sorry I didn't realise class was over" said Rose taking her books and stuffing them into her bag.

Stephanie and Rose walked Down to the Great Hall talking about the Yule Ball, when they arrived they sat in their regular places.

"Rose, get some more to eat an apple wont just get you through the day" said Stephanie watching Rose nibble an apple

"I'm not hungry" Rose told her "and I have to finish a project on magical creatures"

"But that's not due until next Monday Rose; you'll have all weekend to do it"

"I know, but we have so many other assignments to do, too. And plus, if I do it now, we can have more time to hang out this weekend."

"Oh, fine. You'll be in the Great Hall for free period though, won't you?"

Rose shock her head sadly "No I think it might actually take two periods sorry steph"

Rose gave her a small hug and walked out of the Great Hall she knew she had done the essay two days before but she wanted to spend enough time with Scorpius as possible.

She walked quickly to the north tower where the divination classroom was once been in, (now an abandoned store room).

The room was small with a lot of empty boxes, Rose walked carefully not to make any noise she searched the room slowly but seen no one then a small candle was lit in front of an open door, Rose walked in a small hall was there that led on to another room more candles and rose petals on the ground that led to the other room across the hall.

She opened the door. "Oh My" she said as she seen a fifth year blond boy resting on a brown couch.

"Well there, I was waiting for my girlfriend, but I don't think she'll mind" he got up slowly and held her hands, and with a fast move he swirled rose around to the couch and kissed her, she graved Scorpius by the neck he was on top of her, her legs wrapped around his hips, their breaths became rising rapidly, he buried his hands under Rose to hold her close. while she kept her hands running through Scorpius' hair

Scorpius moved a little further and un-buttoned her first button.

"Scorpius"

He ignored it and continued

"Im not ready"

Scorpius then leaned back onto his seat he had been turned on but now he had to stop

"I'm sorry"

"No its fine I'll wait until you are ready" he said giving her a light kiss in the cheek

And they cuddled together on the couch.

That night every body got ready for the Christmas Yule ball. After their trip to the Divination Class room, Scorpius and Rose went back to their dorms to get ready for

the Ball.

In the Gryffindor dorms the space was getting limited.

"ehem…Stephanie lets go get ready in the girls bathroom its too crowded, I can't even move here" said Rose taking a big bag were her dress was and a small bag were her make up was.

"Ok" said Stephanie also taking a bag with make up and her dress.

They walked down to the bathroom and watched as some other girls also were changing.

"So what where you doing in your free period?" Steph asked curiously

"I was with Scorpius"

"Ha I knew it" Stephanie teased

"yeah we where in the old divination room"

"Did you…you know did 'it'" Stephanie asked coming closer

"No" Rose said

"Where you?"

"No I told him I wasn't ready and he said he was fine with it" Rose said but steph wasn't convinced "You know when guys say they are completely fine with it, they might be getting it from someone else"

"No, Steph, Scorpius would never do that he loves me"

"I know, I know I just… you know, from experience I don't want you to get hurt"

"yeah I know, but have you and Al yet?"

"No, he told me he was fine with it but not completely fine he still wanted to do it so when im sixteen we are going to"

"Oh but that's like just months away" Rose said a bit worried

"I know"

The other side of the castle…

Scorpius tied his white tie to his vest and cleaned his shoes slowly side to side with a cotton fibred cloth and combed his hair.

"You know, James and Hugo are going to kill you when they see you with Rose" said Al

"Thanks Al you really know how to lift my spirits" said Scorpius a bit nervous

"Oh I was just saying keep your wand near" Al said "you know we the Potters and the Weasleys are always very over protective of our relatives mostly if they are females"

"But why?, you don't really mind me and Rose, and all of the others do, and a lot" wondered Scorpius

"Well you are my best mate and you love rose, and I know you would never hurt her I'm telling you if I didn't know you and you went out with Rose I would scare the living daylights out of you" Al sounded quiet proud as if he really meant and cared about Rose.

"But I do have to ask" Albus said becoming more serious "Are you sleeping with Rose"

"What…Al that's-"

"Yes or no"

"No Al she said she isn't ready so im waiting until she is completely and a hundred percent ready" Scorpius reassured him

"Well that's good but you know if you are mind her its just Rose is very important to me"

"I know"

"Are you and Steph doing it?"

"Nope, she also says she isn't ready" Albus said tying his tie "And im fine with it"

They both finished grooming and looked one last time in the mirror.

"Ready?" asked Scorpius fixing his hair one more time.

"Ready!" came a reply from Albus

Back to the girls….

"Oh my gosh you look beautiful" Stephanie was astonished at what she just seen Rose Weasley in a blue sky dress that suited her perfectly, with her reddish hair down, two crystal earrings, a bit of make up, which she did not need, she looked beautiful, her smile made her look even more beautiful.

"Thanks you look beautiful too Stephanie" said Rose, Stephanie wore a light purple dress her hair was short, black and was spiked to the side of her neck, which didn't go longer than that, with brown eyes and no earrings she was beautiful too.

"Al is so lucky to have you, tonight" said Rose complementing.

"Scorp, is so much luckier" Stephanie complemented her, Rose looked at herself in the mirror and checked there wasn't any forgotten piece of food in her teeth, that her breath was suitable for the night, and that her smile always was there;

"Ready?" Stephanie asked eagerly

"Ready!" Replied Rose

The Great Hall was filled with icy appearance the sealing was enchanted to make it look like it was snowing, the tables made of ice enchanted for them not to melt or to wet the person who seats at them and the chairs also were pure solid ice the ice felt like wood but it was clear and cold, students walked in and out with their partners and talked.

The Dancing stage was not yet allowed to dance on until eight o'clock but it was just ten to eight and everyone was just too exited.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere Al?" wondered Scorpius

"There" he ignored Scorpius, he seen Stephanie, astonished at her beautiful appearance "y- you look amazing"

"Rose will be here in a few moments, don't worry Scorpius" said Stephanie when she seen that Scorpius looked anxiously around for Rose.

Rose peeked her head over the door she looked at the stairs and thought of how long they were,

_'oh no everyone is going to see me when I go down' _she thought.

Some courage filled her when she seen Scorpius beside Stephanie and Al, she walked out from behind the door; down the stairs, a lot of people fixed their eyes at Rose who looked rather amazing.

" You look perfect and beautiful Rose" complemented Scorpius taking her hand , Hugo approached them

"Hey want to take a picture" asked the camera man

They all agreed and went closer to each other, Al, Stephanie, Rose, Scorpius reached in to get in the picture.

The Bells rang and the dance started "Shall we!"


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius and Rose went to dance.

Scorpius had one hand on her hip and one hand on Rose's hand, they danced elegantly, when his foot went in hers went out it was as if Rose had an excellent skill in dancing, the song was quite fast and elegant.

About a few minutes after, the song changed into a most quiet one "I'll go and get drinks" whispered Scorpius kissing rose on her forehead.

"Hi" said Rose to James and Al who sat on a table near the Dance floor.

"Hi" said Al

James didn't say anything and looked rather odd.

Rose raised her eyebrows curiously and puzzled she sat beside steph who leaned over and told her in a whisper

"James's date ditched him for Lucas Jillian"

Rose looked over at a handsome Lucas and a very irritating girl with a head aching giggle

"Scorpius just went for some drinks do you want any?" Rose tried to break the ice as it was too quiet.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" asked James with some anger on his voice "do you expect me to get a drink out of that scum bags hands"

"What is wrong with you James?" she asked him surprised

"You know bloody well what's wrong with me he is a bloody Malfoy, Rose you aren't supposed to talk to that disgrace for a wizard family"

"For your information James you have no right what so ever to tell me who I can or can't be with" she now was getting angry pulling out her wand and pointing it at James. "I don't tell you who you can't be with, or do I?" Rose started to cry now "Now I tell you a few rules Jamesy, you back off and leave my love life alone, and I won't hex your ass, and just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't make your face explode… now is **my life not yours**, so BACK OFF"

"Rose he is the enemy may I remind you of what his great aunt done to mom" interrupted Hugo

"You too back off is my life why can't you see that?" Rose felt more tears coming but she hold them back.

"HE IS THE ENEMY" shouted James off his seat.

"Stop telling me what to do" Rose took her hand and slapped James before she could stop herself. She gasped at her own action but as far as she was concerned he deserved it.

James opened his eyes widely Rose his cousin had just slapped him his cousin his younger cousin they had never had a fight like that before.

And with that Rose stormed away towards Scorpius fully crying.

"Are you alright?" asked Scorpius who watched the fight

"Yeah want to dance again" she sobbed a little.

"Ok"

This time Rose rested her head on Scorpios' chest and had two arms around his neck, Scorpius gently moved her as the sound of the music leading the way.

"Scorpius you are never going to leave me even what ever my cousins say?" she asked Scorpius looking at him into his green hazel eyes.

"I will never leave you for anything that anyone says" he answered back

She kissed him she opened her eye a little and watched her cousin James still shocked by the slapped but looking at them hatefully.

"Hey Scorpius do you mind if I seal my cousin for a while?" asked Al

"No I don't mind but can I steal your date?" said Scorpius Al nodded and Stephanie astonished got up with Scorpius.

"How are you feeling?" asked Al to Rose

"Very bad I just slapped my own cousin" she replied.

"No I meant what Hugo said" replied Al

"What there's noting wrong with me about that" she protested slightly

"Rose I know you too well to know that you are lying you do care and some thing's wrong you can talk to me" said Al

"I don't want to talk about it" she replied

"Ok" he said.

"I'll talk to James not to tell your dad about Scorp, or about the slap, but I have to say good slap" said Al

Rose sat down and watched steph and Scorpius dance Steph once was in love with Scorpius until Al changed his appearance from geek to sexy geek and she fell in love with Al, but Steph always told Rose how she wanted to dance at least one small dance with Scorpius and her dream came true.

"Rose…mhhh we need some help here ah… Lily got Drunk" said a fourth year boy with brown hair and some freckles.

"What Lily is not old enough to drink" Rose said

"You tell her that" said the boy.

Rose got up and walked to the table Lily was she was laying on the table motionless with her arms crossed on the table and her head down covered by them.

"Lils" whispered Rose "want to go back to your Dorm?"

Lily nodded her head still under her arms.

Rose took her left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to support Lily not to fall on the way.

"Thanks Charley, I manage from here" se said to the boy who told her the news.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius who just came over to see her, "Lily got drunk here" said Rose struggling a bit.

"Want us to help you?" asked Steph and Al at the same time, Rose said "Well wouldn't mind it really"

When they were going out Rose seen James come in "if you had stopped been an asshole for just one second you would've noticed Lily who was getting drunk while you were worrying about me and Scorpius" and pushed him out of the way.

Steph, Scorpius, Al, Rose and a drunken Lily went up to the Gryffindor tower but just as they seen the portrait of the fat lady Lily quickly ran to a bathroom that was Right beside the fat ladies portrait.

"Wait Steph, Rose we can't go in there" said Al

"Stay outside I'll inform you of anything that happens" said Rose

Lily ran into the first compartment to the left and she left everything out, Rose holded Lily's hair back so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Lily why did you get Drunk?" asked Rose as Lily started crying, Rose comforted her

"I-" she stopped for another throw up.

"What is it?" asked Rose

"I tell you at the dorm" said Lily weeping.

The three girls came out of the bathroom Rose and Steph still holding her because Lily was still too weak.

"What's the password?" asked Rose "Mingulus mangulus" said

Steph the portrait door opened "I don't think we'll be aloud in we are not Gryffindors" said Scorpius

"We'll see you tomorrow Lily is my priority right now, ok Scorpius?" asked Rose

He nodded

Steph gave Al an 'I have to do this I'm sorry, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow' look.

And Al nodded.

The two boys left, Rose Steph and Lily walked to the girl's dorm.

"There you go Lily, you'll be alright" said Steph resting her on the bed

"I have to tell you" said Lily

"What is it Lils?" asked Rose

"I slept with someone" said Lily

"What?" Rose said shocked

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk I just lost control…"

"Hey, hey did you have protection a charm, the birth control potion, anything" said Steph interrupting

"That was why I got drunk, I'd forgotten the charm by then and my birth control potion I lost it, he couldn't remember the charm ether so we just done it without them" said Lily crying

"Oh my god!" Rose was now freaking out "Lily you knew you hadn't have the potion and you didn't remember the charm, why did you do it?"

"Sorry Rose I mean I just didn't think right" said Lily sobbing harder

"Well it's obvious that you didn't think right, your parents could be grandparents and there could be a thing growing inside you right NOW!"

"Rose calm down think about it maybe she was lucky and didn't get pregnant we'll go tomorrow to the alchemist and get some pregnancy test for Lily, and it's not a 'thing' it is a perfect human being" said Steph she was always the one who had sensible thoughts and was more mature than Rose and others in their Year.

"Okay we will do that" said Rose calming down "maybe she is lucky and didn't get pregnant"

Next day they went to Hogsmeade and sneaked to the alchemist "How many should we get?" asked Lily

"I say two just to confirm" said Steph

They walked around to look for extra accurate test they found ones and got the two tests they walked discretely around the shop.

Rose suddenly bumped into someone and one of the pregnancy tests fell onto the ground.

Jennifer Brown-Thomas took the test that fell of Roses arms.

"Well, well, well dear Rose weasley thinks she is pregnant, wait until Jamesy hears about this" she said giving it back to Rose

"You wouldn't" said Rose

"Ohh really want to try me?" said Jennifer

"And what are you here for, may I ask" said Steph looking at her.

"Just wanted to get some period pads or probably too innocent to have one yet"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Of course you don't know anything about babies and" Jennifer started laughing "you are too young"

"Want to know what's funny…your face when I finish with it if you don't back off and if you say anything to James I am going to make your life a living hell hear me little princess?" Rose had her wand pointing at Jennifer's nose "Have a good day"

Jennifer left quickly.

"Bitch" Rose said under her breath.

Rose handed the test to the counter.

"That would be eight galleons" said the counter "have a nice day"

Rose, and Steph walked back to Hogwarts quickly.

"Okay Lily" said Steph

They opened two packages

"Rose you read the instructions" said Lily

Rose nodded

"Open the bottle" she read

"Fill with water up to one quarter"

"Mix the potion in the white bag on to the water"

"Mix with a spoon" (one already on the test pack)

The potion turned bright white colour. Like a thick mixture.

"When the mixture is white add a hair"

"Wait 5 to 10 minutes if the potion turns yellow is positive, if the potion does not change is negative"

"To know if is a girl or a boy, the mixture will has one big pink bubble creating slowly in the surface if is girl, if boy same but blue bubble, if the result is just two big bubbles for ether colour is that they are twins if the potion does not show bubbles is that the sex is not clarified yet, the test is 9.99% accurate"

They waited and made the second one.

"Two more minutes" said Rose impatient

The time seemed to pass too slowly for the three girls waiting there.

Rose bit her lip hard and started bleeding.

"Rose calm down" said Steph giving her a tissue.

Rose nodded and breathed slowly.

"Done" say Lily shaking.

They opened the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

The time seemed to pass too slowly for the three girls waiting there.

Rose bit her lip hard and started bleeding.

"Rose calm down" said Stephanie giving her a tissue.

Rose nodded and breathed slowly.

"Done" say Lily shaking.

They opened the bottle.

The result was in front of them in a tiny bottle it nearly slipped off Rose's hand when he seen that Lily was pregnant the potion did changed from the thick white to the yellow.

Lily put her hands on her mouth "I'm pregnant" she gasped

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Lily and Rose joined hugging her tightly.

"Oh lily don't worry" said Rose

"I cant be cant, cant, cant" Lily stood up now her emotions changed from shock to panic

Rose still shocked by the results.

"Who is the…the….father?" Steph asked

"Nick Belby"

"The Belby twins, younger brother?"

"Yeah him"

The next morning, Saturday, Lily woke up crying on the Gryffindor couch Rose slept in the couch next to Lily's and steph was asleep on the ground.

She didn't want to wake up Rose nor Steph so she walked to the nearest bathroom slowly and quietly.

She wiped her tears and got dressed a pair of jeans, when she changed her t-shirt she looked down at her tummy.

"Doesn't matter how hard is going to be for us we will get through this" she whispered down to her belly, she heard a little noise and turned around

Rose ran to her cousin and hugged her tightly "I'll always be here for you"

"We have to tell him" said Lily

Rose nodded they walked around and around the common room, "But how?"

They whispered because Steph was still asleep,

"I don't have a clue" Lily said

Steph, Rose and lily walked down slowly to the great hall none had said a word on the way even though the two of them were full of things they wanted to say….

"Okay you go find him" said Steph "we'll be here if you need us"

Lily shaking walked down to the slytherin table and sat beside Nick Belby all they saw was muttering and they both stood up and left the great hall holding hands

'_she probably hasn't told him the news yet'_

"What's wrong" asked Al sitting beside them "I saw lily crying"

"Lilyispregnant" she said quickly and quietly

"What?" said Al with no clue of what she said

Rose sighted "Its better if she tells you herself"

"Okay"

Lily and Nick had been outside for at least twenty minutes while the rest checked the Daily prophet.

But finally she came back with Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"Albus" Nick said

"Nicholas" Al replied

"Emm.. I have something to tell you" Lily sat beside him

I've been sleeping with Nick, Al was shocked and hysteric "How, when, were, why, what?"

"Calm down Al" said Rose "those are not the worst jet"

Al's face turned from purple to blue

"What there's more?"

Rose said "Lily" as lily was looking doubtful about telling him

Now Al was red pink and yellow

He could not contain it "Lily…please tell me that you are not pregnant"

"Al calm down mate everyone can hear you out there" said Nick taking him away outside the hall

"Get off me you piece of shit" Al pushed Nick into the wall, making nicks head bang hard, and without warning he gave him a punch in the face talking two teeth out.

Scorpius had just arrived in time to prevent Al from inflicting more damage "What the hell is going on" Scorpius demanded holding Al against the opposite wall

"That bastard got Lily pregnant" Al said trying too hard to contain himself.

Lily Rose and steph walked in "Nick" Lily shrieked and helped him get up, but Nick pulled his arm away from Lily "If this is what I'll have to go through with every family member I better stay away from you, good luck raising that baby by yourself" he spat blood on the ground while he walked away

"see what you have done" Lily said running away

Rose was going to go after her but Steph told her "Let her she needs some time on her own"

"She is what?" James tried to clear it out in his head "She is what?"

"Pregnant" said Rose who went to tell James about Lily

"Well not much to expect from a slut" James didn't stop

"What you are calling your own sister a slut" Rose voice raised

Shouted Rose, she wasn't having any of it now she slapped him even harder than the Yule Ball day.

"you bloody bitch" shouted James had lost his temper he had gotten that from the Weasley side of the family and slapped rose.

James regretted calling her and what he just did.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Scorpius she ran into his arms and soaked Scorpius'

shoulder with tears

"James just slapped me" sobbed Rose

"What?" Scorpius said I'm going to kill him" he said took his wand and was unstoppable

"Scorpius no" Rose ran after him

"That bastard will have something to remember me by" he said loudly

Rose stood infront of him and kissed him

"Please Don't"

"But he just bitched slap you im going to bitch hex him"

Rose appreciated it and as much as she wanted him to she couldn't let him

"Just stay with me at all times" Rose said "and never leave me"

"Never"

Rose and Scorpius sat down under a tree away from reality where they could be happy and enjoy their time.

She thought there about her life and problems she was thinking about her dad that day

'_I might tell dad about me and Scorpius this Christmas holidays when I'm home _'

She thought

'_No Rose he'll kill you, you are only in fifth year'_

A small voice kept fighting in her head

'_But what if Stupid bastard James tells him and then dad will kill you anyway'_

She could not think of a way of telling her family about her and Scorpius and less her dad.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Scorpius asked

"I might tell my parents about us at Christmas" She said sounding unconvinced

"Well I might tell my parents too"

She was surprised "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Lily" anywhere asked Al to Rose in the way to the Quidditch pitch "No I think she is still at the common room"

Scorpius was with them and Rose wanted to keep her head off things so she decided to fly for a while.

"Well if it isn't my most beautiful girlfriend" said Scorpius

"how many do you have?"

"A couple but as I said you are the most beautiful of them all" he joked

Rose gave him a kiss and got on her broom and raised high up in the air "how about a game of two to one" shouted rose to them down on the ground

"That doesn't really seems fare" said Al rising up followed by Scorpius

"I think I can manage it" said Rose pulling out the Quaffle

"Okay if you insist" said Scorpius

She threw the Quaffle on to the air Al quickly went for the ball rose stayed back to protect the goals, Al passed it to Scorpius, he made a quick move and tried to fool rose but he had used that technique before on a match last year so she didn't get fooled, Scorpius threw the Quaffle on to the goal but Rose got hold of it and flied under the boys and leaned towards the broom to go faster, then she scored

"Ten points to Rose, zero to the Loser team" she laughed

The game went on for a while until Rose scored 210 points against 130 she had won; they got ready for supper as they had been playing a long time.

The great hall was filled with students and laughed and joked while others talked and sent notes.

Until McGonagall got up and silenced the Great Hall,

"Hello dear students I have an announcement for you all, the Quidditch league will begin after the Christmas holidays," the tables cheered and clapped until she cleared her throat loudly to quiet them "also anyone who is going home for the holidays I have to ask them to get sorted, at 11:00 in the morning exactly the Hogwarts express will be leaving Hogsmeade station tomorrow, so I ask you to be in time and if required a bit earlier to sort trunks and owls or any other animal, have a nice holiday I'm afraid I won't stay because I have to leave for an important task tomorrow and will not be back until after the holidays so I wish you all a merry Christmas, let the feast begin!"

The food appeared at the table and everyone started stuffing their plates with all the delicious food.


	4. Chapter 4

At 11 the next morning everyone was at the express Rose, Stephanie Scorpius and Al had their compartment and the whistle rang the express began to move "Where's Lily" Rose asked Stephanie

"On the way here, Nick wanted to talk to her so they are in some other compartment" She replied

"Oh" Rose looked at Scorpius "What, why are you looking at me like that" she smiled

He had also a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful" he said

"Oh no please don't" Al said "no kissy, kissy talk please"

"Sorry we are going to make out now" Scorpius said he leaned closer to rose

"Urgh" Al and Stephanie both stood up and left

"Be safe" Stephanie joked before leaving

Scorpius with a flick of his wand made the blinds on the windows rolled down and so they had their moment of privacy and make out time, for the next fifteen minutes they spent their time making out.

"Done?" Stephanie asked peeking her head in five minutes after they had finished

"Done" Scorpius said

The trip was short for them and they where joined by Lily just minutes before they arrived, It was awkward and all Rose could think of was about the baby.

The train stopped at platform 9 ¾ rose walked down and before she left Rose gave Scorpius one last kiss "Bye"

"Bye" Rose waved and saw him disappear in the mist.

Then she searched for her baggage once she had all her bags sorted she crossed the wall once passed she saw her mother and father standing there.

"Rosie" both of them joined in a hug

"Mum, Dad" she replied a bit out of breath as they squeezed too hard.

"where's Hugo?" they asked

"In the train I think…oh wait there he is" he came walking down with a girl in his arm then they separated away, and waved goodbye.

"Hugo" Ron stretched his arms and Hugo gave him a hug.

All the Potters and the Weasleys met up together and headed off home all in one car that had been magically expanded for everyone to fit.

Lily wouldn't look at anyone or anything and she was way too quiet which made Ginny and Hermione worried while Ron, Harry, James, Albus and Hugo all spent time chatting about Quiditch Rose just extended her arm around Lily "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah of course" Lily said

"It'll be okay"

Not long then they all arrived to the houses the Weasley's house was just across from the Potter's but they all arrived to the potters for the Christmas holidays "Come on Lily" Rose took lily to Lily's room where they shot the door closed.

"oh my god, I cant believed this is happening" Lily threw herself onto the bed beside the window.

"Calm down Lily we can sort this out"

"How Rose HOW?"

"Lily calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down if you where pregnant you would probably jump out the window now tell me how can we sort it out"

"I get it Lily its tough, but you have to relax and think of a way to deal with it" Rose sat beside her on the bed Lily straightened up

"I'm sorry" Lily straightened up "Its hard to believe that only one time can turn into something growing inside me"

"Its one time, all it takes could be one time" Rose told her

Lily put her face n her hands and sighed, "Why me?"

"I really don't know" Rose replied once again pulling her arm around Lily.

Ten minutes passed and rose broke the silence, "How did it happen?"

"What?"

"How did 'it' happen you know"

"Do you want me to go into detail because it would be quite awkward"

"No I mean…how could you have let it happen? Didn't you think of the consequences?"

"Rose, I was really drunk it wasn't really me that done that"

"But why did you drink on the first place?"

"I was upset Mark had broken up with me" Lily said

"you could have talked to me or anyone else instead of-"

"listen I appreciate all this that you are doing but you aren't making me feel any better" Lily said when there was a knock on the door

"Lily?" it was Ginny

"Hey mom" Lily replied

"Are you coming down for a lunch?" Lily's stomach grumbled "Sure"

Rose and lily followed Ginny downstairs to the Kitchen where everyone was gathered coming in and out and laughing, joking and chatting.

"Rose do you want some cake?" Hermione offered

"Sure" Rose took a plate and took a piece.

"Lily some cake?" Hermione also offered

"Please" once Hermione gave her the piece she tanked Hermione

Rose and Lily sat by the table joined by Hermione and Ginny "So what have you girlies been up to?" Hermione asked

"Noting" Lily said nervously

"Noting exciting"

Rose looked at Lily "What kind of exciting do you mean the good or the bad?" Rose asked

"The good of course, why would we want you to get into trouble"

"Good?…no then nothing really" Rose looked at Lily again.

Lily then looked unwell, she covered her mouth and ran to the toilet.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked

"She is in a strict non sugary diet she gets sick almost instantly now that its been more than two months that she hasn't eating anything sugary" Rose replied

"Well she seems very sick" Ginny worried a little.

Then Lily returned soon wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay lils?" Ginny said

"Yeah" she replied a little awkwardly

"okay we better get ready the guests will start to come any time soon" Hermione said

"I think you guys should too"

They both nodded, and went back to Lily's room.

Four hours later all the guests began to come Teddy and Victoire where the first ones to arrive, then Molly and Arthur, Bill, Percy and Audrey then other family friends came.

"Are you coming down?" Rose asked

"No"

"No?"

"I cant face my parents and lie I mean or I tell them or I cant be around them" Lily replied

"You'll have to tell them sometime"

"But when?"

"You have to tell them today" Rose told her "It would be the only way to get it off your chest"

"but there's like fifty guests, I cant"

"After the party…I'll be there" Rose took Lily's hand "I promise"

"Thanks"

Everyone was cheerful in a very Merry mood which made Lily fell more depressed, Lily sat in the couch corner alone with a plate of greasy pork ribs and chicken curry.

Rose walked around and found Hermione in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Rose said

"Oh Hello Rosie" Hermione arranged a plate for rose "Curry?"

"Yes please"

"So what's up?" Hermione asked

"Noting just some stuff in my mind" Rose replied taking the plate

"Come on you can tell me"

"Well, it's a boy"

Hermione then took everything off and sat with rose at the table "A boy?"

"Yeah someone I like"

"Tell me more"

"Its just, well maybe more than just a like I think we are in a relationship"

"And what's the problem then?"

"Its just an issue you see James and Hugo don't like him and I don't think Dad would ether"

"Well I don't think any of your boyfriends would be liked by Ron because they wouldn't be good enough for you, the same as me not liking Hugo's girlfriends no girl as pretty as they could be will be good enough for my little boy"

"But he is different he comes from a family that Dad completely hates"

"Could you at least give me a clue of who this people are?"

"Well his last name is Malfoy"

"Scorpius Malfoy?… is that who your boyfriend is?"

"yeah" rose covered her face

"that's so great Rose, I mean the Boyfriend part not the Malfoy part"

"I mean what is dad going to say he hates Draco and probably Scorpius too and probably me now"

"Come on Rose your dad wont hate you he swore from the moment you where born to care for you and be there for you whatever, whenever"

"Really?"

"Your daddy loves you and noting can change that, it will get a little difficult getting used to but he will come around trust me"

"thanks mom that really helped" Rose hugged her mother and headed back to the sitting room, "Hey I'm not feeling entirely well I'm going to my room" Lily told Rose

Then with everyone, the time passed so rapidly that rose couldn't believe it was half eleven already "So everything turned out okay with you and Scorpius" Victoire said by now most of the family friends where gone including some muggle and magical neighbours that visited now it was only family "Yeah it turned out okay in the end but the one with the worst blow is Lily"

"What…what happened to Lily?"

"Ehm…well lets say after a hard celebration she woke up with a guy next to her"

"She lost her virginity?" Victoire asked unsure

"Worse than that she has a 'souvenir' to remind her of that one night"

"Oh My God…she is…she is…pr-pr-pregnant?"

"Keep it down no one except Al and I know and we don't expect anyone to know, until Lily tells her Mum and Dad"

"God when? How did it happen? What went trough her mind?" Victoire said confused

They both went up to Lily's room to find her.

"Lily" Victoire said

"Come in" Lily replied

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess" she replied

"Rose told me about…the baby" Victoire sat by her side "Its okay I wont tell anyone until you are ready completely"

"Who is the father?"

"Nick Belby"

"The Belby twins younger brother?"

"Yeah that's the one" Lily said

"Oh God you guys" Victoire said "What's the rush that you have to have sex"

"Yeah like you are Virgin Mary" Rose replied

"Well excuse you I was very careful teenager…or do you see any babies"

"What age was it that you lost your virginity, again?" Rose asked sarcastically

"Fine 15 whatever but I was a very rebellious teenager and little I knew I would have the rest of my life to have sex and that it was so totally worthless loosing it to someone else other than teddy" Victoire said

"Well I am a virgin still" Rose said making herself sound like a very good girl

"Yeah right" Victoire said making rose surprised "Excuse me?"

"Yeah right" Victoire repeated

"You don't think I'm a virgin, you know that is just insulting you know that-"

"Come on really the way you talk about him in your letters 'he's so caring and kind and gentle' he definitely sexed you up"

"Shut up, no he didn't you can ask him yourself"

"I would love to"

"Okay would you two just shut up" Lily said "I have a bigger problem"

"Yes of course" Rose said

"Your not a virgin" Victoire said convinced

"I am"

"your not"

"I am"

Lily just rolled her eyes "God" and covered her face frustrated.

"I mean what's the big deal…sex is not what you think its just…sex"

"Sex?"

"yeah I mean when I was Lily's age all I wanted to do is sleep with Teddy but then he got a girlfriend I got upset had a little too much to drink and then I done the unthinkable"

"what does it feel like" Rose asked more curious

"So you are really a virgin"

"Yes" Rose said a bit frustrated too

"Its hard to explain because I cant remember my first time, but when teddy and I did it for the first time together, it wasn't that sore but it was special and great…because we where old enough and smart enough"

"Scorpius has been trying to get me into bed, a lot" Rose told her

"What?" both Lily and Victoire said together

"Yeah"

"I cant believe it" Lily said

"Well believe it every chance he gets he tries" Rose said "He keeps telling me he wants to wait until I'm ready but he keeps trying to get me ready"

"Don't give in Rose you could end up like me" Lily said

"She's right rose, I mean, it is exciting and new but you have to have the right age, time, place, maturity and guy for this to become a special moment he cant pressure you into anything you don't want to or are ready to you hear me?"

"Yes i hear you" Rose replied "but I feel like I'm becoming more ready every day"

"That's what we all think Rose" Victoire pointed at lily "But the after taste is not that pretty"

Rose sighed, "I guess"

"But anyway in case you feel ready too soon here's something for you, I was going to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday but as one of you already fell too deep I might as well"

She handed Rose pieces of paper that had the words '_Protectus Pregnius Protectus'_

"and may I ask what this is?"

"A protective charm its safer than a condom but also wear one if your gonna"

Rose folded the piece of paper and slid it down her jeans back pocket.

"Are you coming down I think the party is over, its half three" Victoire asked Lily and Rose

"Yeah might as well ruin the day now" Lily got up and walked out

"Hey Victoire, tanks for the charm I really appreciate it" Rose said

"Always here to help" Victoire said "but I also hope you wont use it until you are truly ready, remember right age, time, place, maturity and guy"

Lily called her parents into the sitting room that was messy with present wraps, ribbons confetti and other decoration scraps.

"I need to talk to you" Lily said to Ginny and Harry

"Great because we where just about to light the fire for outside" Harry said

"In private?" Lily said looking at Hermione and Ron "Oh that's us" Hermione noticed and left

"So what's up sweetheart?" Harry asked they where standing up by the Christmas tree

"I think you need to sit down" she told them.

They sat at the couch beside the fire and Lily sat across from them on the other couch

"Okay you're worrying me honey what's wrong?" Ginny said

"Ehm I need to tell you something, I did something which had a consequence"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked again

"I'm….I'm p-"

"You're what?"

"I'm Pregnant"

"Can you hear anything?" Rose asked Victoire who was leaning with her ear by the door trying to listen to the conversation

"No" she replied

"Your pregnant?" asked Ginny completely shocked "Your Pregnant"

"Mom, dad I'm so sorry"

"No. no, no, no, no I think I misunderstood please tell me you aren't pregnant Lily Luna Potter tell me your not pregnant" Harry was fuming

"Dad…-"

"How could you do this?" he stood up he was now raising his voice angrily

"I'm sorry"

"Lily go to your room" Ginny said taking Harry outside

Lily with tearful eyes ran upstairs passed Victoire and Rose "Let her go" said Victoire to rose who was going up "She needs some time on her own"

The rest of the night was terrible Harry fought with Ginny and he had to sleep in the couch, Lily locked her room and no one was able to get in, Hermione and Ron had gone to sleep in the guest room, Al, James, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and teddy slept in the same room while Victoire and Rose slept in another guest room.

Before anyone woke up Rose was the first, she took her time to get dressed and groom and decided to visit Scorpius, after all it was Christmas day and Scorpius had mentioned his parents had gone away for that day to visit old friends and Scorpius was going to be alone.

She hurried to the fireplace downstairs Harry was still asleep but there was no sign of him waking up anytime soon.

"Malfoy Manor" she whispered once the greenish flame had settled and she disappeared of the spot from a brick made fireplace to a wider, black with shiny tiles one. She looked around, no sign of Scorpius she walked into the sitting room, she hadn't been inside before but it did look like what she had tought it would the couches where both brown and leathered on the wall pictures of their family two blond beautiful parents with an even handsomer son in the middle all looked serious in that painting, the room was white, then the door opened it was Scorpius who looked surprised to see her.

"Hi" she said running to hug him.

He hugged her back "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was just coming to say happy Christmas" she replied

"Happy Christmas rose" he replied "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure haven't had breakfast yet"

They went into the kitchen the appearance didn't change much it was white with everything else basically black, "We have eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice"

"Why don't we put them together?"

"Smart idea that's the girl I fell in love with" he said giving her a peck on the cheek

"Well I try" she smiled back

Scorpius tried to make the breakfast by hand as they where not yet able to use magic outside school but he burned the eggs and rose did it for him then.

"I actually don't know what I would do without you" he replied after she had served him

"Die?" She replied

"Probably" They both laughed

"So what did you get for Christmas?" Scorpius asked her

"Just knitted sweaters and stuff like that" she replied

"Well wait here" he said , and came back with a bag "This is for you"

"Aw Scorpius you really didn't have to" She said looking inside the bag where three little

"I know but I wanted to" he replied a bit anxious for her to open it

The smallest box was a heart chain that had the inscriptions R&S.

"Scorpius this is beautiful" she said hugging him and quickly opening the next it was a mug that said happy Christmas and the next was….it was….to rose's surprise a packet of condoms.

"Well, this is" rose said still without any words to explain her disappointment and anger

"You don't like it?"

"How can I like it Scorpius I mean a packet of condoms?" she replied

"But…"

"No I mean it Scorpius how can you think I wanted to sleep with you if you gave me a packet of condoms, everything would just turn out perfect I would just jump into bed with you just because you gave me condoms" she put everything in the table including the necklace and stormed out of the room, Scorpius followed her trying to stop her from leaving.

"Rose, wait Rose" Scorpius grabbed her hand "I'm sorry"

"Yeah well I am too" she tried to free herself but Scorpius wouldn't let go

"I love you" He said "I just wanted you to know it that no matter what I would still love you"

"Sleeping with me is the way to show me you love me?"

"No, been with you for one wonderful night, I wanted to know if you trusted me" he seemed sincere "But you know what, whatever you say I will stop trying until you tell me you are ready"

Rose tought about it she wanted to show him she could trust him that she wanted to spend one wonderful night with him that she was ready.

She was ready.

'_I'm ready' _she tought _'how didn't I see it before_'

She wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and kissed him "You know what I'm ready" she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he replied "What about all the things you just-" she pit her finger over his lips

"I just had to realise you where the one and only the one I trust" she replied

"You sure?" he asked her

"a hundred percent" she replied


	5. Chapter 5

He sprung her into the couch and took his t-shirt off.

'_remember right age, time, place, maturity and guy' Victories words kept coming back_

She admired his body it was way too good for her to deny it.

'_Okay right age…I don't think so…well I am sixteen' she tought_

He then kissed her more passionately and better than he ever done before

'_right time…not really half nine in the morning…'_

His hands moved around exploring and feeling hers couldn't stop ether

'_Place?…his house where his parents or any other person in the world could come in'_

Then his hands started unbuttoning her blouse

'_Maturity…yeah I'm kind of mature, who am I kidding I'm not'_

Her bra was visible to him but he kept kissing her waiting for her to make a move

'_Guy?…yes he is the perfect guy'_

She took his pants and started undoing his leather belt.

'_Stop…you cant do it here'_

Rose then stopped she couldn't do it.

"You're not ready yet?" Scorpius leaned back

"No, I mean we are going to do it without our families knowing we are even together, if our relationship is going to get this serious we need to tell them we are together" She said

"You really think we are ready to tell them" He smiled

"I think I am and after we do, we can really do it and I promise we will actually finish" Rose said buttoning her blouse again.

"You promise?" he asked again

"I promise" She gave him one last passionate kiss that almost ended up in the couch but rose stopped it before it got too serious.

"I'll be back soon" she told him after entering the flames "Potter manor"

And she appeared back at the small bricked fireplace Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny where all in the sitting room.

"Rose?" Hermione asked standing up

"mom…hi I just went" Rose didn't know what to make up

"Where did you go?" Ron then asked "We where worried"

"I just went to Sco-…Stephanie's house to give her, her Christmas gifts" Rose said

"You could have at least left a note or something" Hermione embraced her.

"Sorry I will next time" Rose replied "Can I talk to you in private" she asked her mom and dad

Harry left and so did Ginny both looking petrified it was just what lily had told them before the terrible news

"Okay what do you want to talk to us about" Asked Ron

"Well mom knows it just you I need to deliver the news" she said "I have a boyfriend"

"You have a what?" Ron was not happy but kept his cool

"A boyfriend he is very kind and respectful and most of all he loves me" rose said

"Who is he?" Ron was more interested in that than if it made Rose happy

"Well his name is Scorpius Malfoy but you know he loves me"

"What?" Ron's face blanked "Malfoy?" still blankly without a sign of emotion

"Yes Dad, Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy"

"Why him?…. why a Malfoy ?" Ron asked recuperating and showing shock

"Because he loves me"

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes and I love him too" rose said

"He cares for you and does anything to make you feel well?"

"Yes"

"Then that's great" he looked shocked still but he recognised that face in his daughter that he hadn't seen in a very long time and he wouldn't do anything to take it off her.

"Really its okay?" She smiled and hugged him tightly "Thank you dad"

"So when do we get to meet little Scorpius?" Hermione asked

"Well if you want he can come over for Christmas day dinner" she told them

"That would be fantastic" Hermione replied "Wouldn't it Ron?"

"Yeah fantastic" Ron said

"Okay I'll go tell him the news" as soon as she came she disappeared

"Scorpius" she said and he appeared in the room "They said you can come ad have dinner with us"

"That would be great" he smiled and kissed her

"Yeah but I think we should you know keep it slow until you meet them" she told him

"Right" he agreed "So where are we going to you know, do 'it'"

"I don't know how about here?" She asked

"No mom and dad just sent me an owl they are going to have a Christmas Day party and there's going to be a lot of noise and people" he told her "How about your place?"

"My house?" She tought after dinner they would all be too busy cleaning up and opening presents that they could sneak out to her house and because no one would be there it was the perfect place "Sure no one will be there"

"Great, so when is this Christmas dinner?"

"In about six hours" she told him "At four"

"Great, I love waiting" he said sarcastically

"Don't worry I'll wait with you"

"I bet you they are sleeping with each other" Ron told Hermione

"Ron, she's your daughter how can you think of such a thing" she replied

"They have been too long two hours what else could they be doing"

"Maybe watching a movie with some popcorn" She replied a bit hopeful

"Yeah right" he said frustrated "They are doing it"

"So more popcorn?" asked Rose as the bowl had just emptied "Yes please but hurry my favourite part is about to come"

She emptied the popcorn maker that magically had done some instantly, "Come on Rose"

"I'm coming" she arrived and Scorpius was miming the lines

'Luke I'm your father' 'nooooooooooooooooo' from star wars

"Seriously Muggles have to make better movies than that its just so cheap" she said which made her get an evil look from Scorpius, she sat and Scorpius went back to his place lying on her stomach and watching the movie.

An hour and a half later both of them fell asleep snuggling with each other. Scorpius then woke up and it was half three "Shit" he got up and ran to his room

Rose then looked at her watch "Shit"

There was only half an hour left and they had to get ready Well rose was ready but Scorpius was still on his pyjama bottoms.

"Are you ready yet" she called him twenty minutes later

"Yes I'm done"

'_finally'_ Rose tought

He came down on a very elegant suit and pants "I feel so uncomfortable on this" he mentioned "which tie?"

"The black one" she said

"but I like the other one" he said "Fine the other one" Rose replied

"But now I don't want to use the other one"

"Scorpius no time for play" She said "Theres only five minutes left"

"Rose, Scorpius you're right on time" Hermione greeted them

"Sorry we just arrived now, we had some delays" Rose said

Ron then whispered to Hermione "Told you"

The table was long and the family where all sitting around it looking elegantly but when Scorpius walked in almost everyone became quiet.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Al asked with a hug

"Rose invited me" He replied but everyone still just stared "Well sit beside me" Al told him

Rose sat on the other side of Scorpius and everyone slowly began doing their own thing.

"You didn't tell me he was coming" Al told Rose

"I dint know ether until just a few hours ago" Rose told him

Everyone eat and had a laugh time passed so quickly that no one even knew it.

"So here's a toast to all the Weasleys and potters and our guest Malfoy" Ginny said "And Hopefully the new year will bring new and exciting things for all specially for Rose and Scorpius" everyone a bit doubtfully toasted and drank their cups.

But Rose then realised lily's seat was empty and so was victories'.

"Where's Lily, and Victoire?" Rose asked Albus

"Lily wont come out of her room and wants to be alone, Victoire is with teddy they went back for an emergency at their house"

But then everyone started clearing out their plates Scorpius then gave her a sign "come on we can get out now" Scorpius told Rose

They both tried to sneak out but then Ron got on their way "Hello Scorpius can we talk?" he asked

"Sure Mr Weasley" he said,

Ron took him outside and asked Rose not to follow them they needed to have a 'private' chat.

Rose panicked a little but the more worried she would get the worse things would probably turn out so she just decided to go upstairs with Lily.

"Hey Lily let me in"

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone" Lily replied

Then Rose just did the first thing that it popped into her head "Alohomora" the door clicked open.

"Listen Lily I just want to- OH MY GOD" it was Lily, with Nick on top of her

Rose jumped backwards and shut the door behind her.

"Rose" Lily called from inside then the door opened Lily was in her night gown and came outside the door "I'm sorry"

"Oh my god I think I'm blind now" Rose covered her eyes she couldn't even look at Lily right then.

"Rose I didn't mean for you to see that" Lily kept saying

"what if it wasn't me what if it was your mom or dad what would you have done?" Rose gave out to her

"What could I do I'm already pregnant there's noting worse than that" Lily replied

"oh so you think is okay now?… you can do whatever you want?" Lily got a bit angry and slammed the door shut on Rose's face.

Rose yet couldn't clear that image off her head. '_Oh god'_ she tought

Then Scorpius appeared on the stairs "I let your dad off, promising to take care of you and if I did he wouldn't break my arms, but that he wouldn't forget who I was not even for one second so I should watch out"

"Yeah dad's like that" she replied

"What's wrong?" he asked "Lily and Belby guy are humping in there" she told him

"Really?" he said surprised

"They probably soundproofed the room" she said trying to listen but noting was heard

"So do you think we can go now?" He asked she nodded "Okay come on before anyone else wants to have a private chat with you" she said

They hurried down the garden trying not to be seen then the door was unlocked so they easily got through but she then magically locked it that it couldn't be opened by the Alohomora charm.

"I brought the condoms" he said

"I don't think we are going to need them" she said taking out her wand and looking for the paper but it wasn't there, it probably fell somewhere around the house.

But it hadn't It was on her other jeans pocket. She tought it would be okay she remembered it "Protectus Pregnius Protectus" then she felt a little twitch in her downstairs area and then not, "I think it worked"

"What was that?" He asked

"A protective charm Victoire gave it to me" she said

"Perfect" he smiled and then both jumped into the tea table they began undressing each other it was the perfect time they where both ready in their underwear they looked into each other eyes "Its time" he whispered

It was morning the next day and Rose and Scorpius where both naked on top of each other on the tea table only covered by a thin blanket "That was amazing" Scorpius said "That was…wow"

"I know I cant believe it took me so long to be ready" Said Rose

" I know" Scorpius said with a laugh

"Thank you Scorpius" She told him

"Come on Ron is your mother's birthday I think you should be the one to get the cake at least after I bought it" Hermione told Ron

"okay where is the cake?" Ron asked then

"Back at the house" Hermione said

"where back at the house?" Ron asked

"Oh my God might as well just get it myself" she replied and walked outside

"I think we should leave now" said Rose

"I agree" Scorpius said standing up yet still naked

"you look so hot" Rose said

"You look hot too" he replied kissing her they pressed against each other they felt like doing it again they began making out.

Hermione walked into the house and straight into the kitchen "Where is the cake"

She asked herself

Then she heard a bit of talking in the sitting room and looked over the little door window and saw the two teenagers standing, naked and snogging in the sitting room

"Rose Jane Weasley" Hermione burst into the room making them both jump.

Rose took the cloth and put it over her and Scorpius "Mom" she shrieked

"What the hell are you doing" then Hermione saw a condom in the floor "You didn't" she tried to convince herself

"Mom I can explain this isn't what it looks like"

"Go ahead then tell me what it is" Hermione was almost shouting "I cant believe this I tought we raised you to be smarter than that"

"I.." Rose's voice faded away

Scorpius began grabbing his clothes and dressing behind the couch as it covered half his body.

"Scorpius go" Rose told him

"Bye" He said once his t-shirt was on he disappeared on floo powder

"What the hell was that" Hermione asked "Did you have sex?"

Rose didn't look at her. "Answer me"

"Yes" Hermione threw her head backwards "Why would you do that Rose?"

"Because I love him"

"You can love him every other way in the world but why sex?"

Rose felt shame and pain, "I'm sorry" she said almost crying she sat in the couch with both hands in her face.

"Rose" Hermione calmed down a bit but she was still mad "Get dressed I want you in the kitchen when your finished"

When Hermione went rose grabbed her clothes and dressed.

"I cant believe this Rose" Hermione said

"I'm sorry mom" Rose replied

"A sorry wont make it all better, what you just did is unacceptable"

"You're treating me like a child" Rose replied defending herself although she knew she shouldn't be and her mother was right

"Because you're acting like a child Rose"

"Everyone keeps telling me what to do, and what not to do but what about what I want" Rose said

"I'm doing this because I love you and I cant let you hurt yourself" Hermione replied "Look at your cousin Lily she is pregnant all because she wanted to sleep with him"

"Lily is different she slept with him because her other boyfriend dumped her" Rose said a bit annoyed "I love Scorpius"

"Do you feel better now Rose you slept with him what did you expect to get out of it? Huh?, a great audience applause a greetings from us saying well done?"

"No I never expected any of you to understand it" Rose was tired and she left storming out

"Rose Weasley get back here right now" Hermione followed after her

"You cant control me, one day you will regret it" Rose said "The day I leave tired of this family"

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady" Hermione warned

"Oh now I'm young lady what happened to a child?"

"Rose listen to me, loosing your virginity at sixteen is not something to be proud of loosing your virginity is supposed to mean something special for you and the man you would marry not just to show some teenage hormonal boy that you 'love' him its meant to be a statement of love between two committed people what if he dumps you for another girl what will you do then when the actual person comes along who has waited for the perfect girl then realises you have already gave your virginity away?"

"Scorpius will never dump me" Rose denied it

"Think hard about that rose" Hermione left "Think hard"

"Urgh" Rose kicked a rock and her foot was now stinging mad then an idea came to her head she could go back to Hogwarts after all Stephanie was there and she could write to Scorpius to come over.

She ran back inside and collected all her stuff and put them in the fireplace, "Goodbye Weasleys" she said and then appeared at the Gryffindor's common room.

"Rose?" Stephanie who was sitting in the couch asked

"Hey" Rose greeted back to her "Could you help me out here"

"Oh yeah sure" Stephanie helped her then to put all her trunks in the girls dormitory.

"So you lost your virginity to Scorpius?" Stephanie said shocked after Rose had told her everything that had happened

"Yeah and now I hate myself" Rose said lying on the other couch

"And your mom walked in on you and then you had a fight with her and now you're here" Stephanie tried to analyze it all.

"Isn't it what I just told you?" Rose said then

"Okay but I still cant believe it from the 'I'm not ready yet' to sleeping with Scorpius to fighting with your mom where is the Rose I know and love?" Steph said

"I know everything is just so messed up right now" Rose said

"well you gotta sort things out soon unless you want to stay in the castle for the rest of your life"

"I know, I know but I want to talk to Scorpius before that" Rose mentioned

"Isn't he the one that caused all this?" Stephanie asked

"I know but I need to talk to him"

Rose wrote a quick letter to Scorpius and asked him is he wanted to come over to the castle, and sent I off with Stephanie's owl.

"so have you talked to Al lately?" Rose asked Stephanie

"No not really" but it didn't sound completely convincing

"Oh My God you slept with Al" Rose said wide eyed

"What?" Stephanie became a little nervous

"Yeah I can see it, you totally slept with him"

"Okay I did but keep it down Rose" Steph revealed

"Really?" Rose was more than surprised or shocked

"Yeah but you cant tell anyone" She warned "Please"

"Yeah like I'm in the position to be spreading gossip around" Rose laughed at herself.

Rose woke up the next morning feeling guilt for leaving without saying goodbye to anyone and leaving things like that but if she went back home she knew she would be in great trouble.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked as she saw Rose walking through the room dragging her hands

"Horrible I cant believe I fought with mom" Rose replied "I had never fought with mom like this before"

"I know how you feel mom and I fought too when she brought that horrible boyfriend of hers and then we both felt terrible and appologized" Stephanie replied

"There isn't anything to do" Rose said throwing herself onto the nearest couch,

"Well this is all I have done all Christmas"

" Well this is boring" Rose said

"Go on what would you suggest?" Stephanie asked sarcastically

"why dont you tell me about what happened between you and Al?" Rose suggested

"Urgh I tought we where through that" Steph said

"Come on" Rose said "I need to know"

"What do you need to know?"

"Well…was it Romantic? Did you enjoy it? Was he gentle?"

"The answer to that are Yes, yes and None of your business" Stephanie told her

"Oh come on, what did he do, candles all around and rose petals sprinkled around the bed?" Rose said

"He did do the candle and petal thing" Stephanie told Rose "And he was romantic but it didn't feel it fulfilling I didn't feel much"

"What when I was with Scorpius it was amazing" Rose told her "He made me feel great"

"Well it wasn't that he wasn't great because he was" Stephanie reasured her "but it was difficult"

"What do you mean by difficult?" asked Rose

"This is hard, to say I slept with someone else before Al"

Rose was shocked and couldn't face what she just heard, and worried she sat closer "who?"

"It was the Christmas party, that happened when you where still at home I was with Lindsay Brenson and Rachel Mellon and we got a little crazy and drank and when I woken up I was with Zachary Nott, I tried to remember what happened but the scenery was completely clear" Stephanie said in shame

"It's okay Steph" Rose hugged her "We all have made mistakes in our life but we have to move on"

"I have to tell Al" Stephanie was convinced

"What are you crazy?" Rose then looked at her

"What I can't live a lie, its going to be too hard"

"Imagine how Al would react if you told him, imagine how would you react if Al cheated on you and then told you" Rose made a point which made Stephanie hesitate about her desition

"Yeah I guess" Stephanie said "But you wont say anything ether right?"

"My lips are sealed" Rose said then an owl came through the window and dropped the letter on Rose's side and landed on the desk by the window "Its from Scorpius"

Rose opened the letter in a rush and read it.

Dear Rose,

Hey listen I wont be able to arrive before school starts again because dad wants me to meet some people from work in a city away called New York but I promise to keep in touch it such that I have to wait to see you another two weeks but I promise to send you letters.

Love Scorpius

"It looks like im not going to be the only one, alone for the next few weeks" Steph said after Redding it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it does look" Rose replied throwing the letter where the owl had dropped it.

The girls hurried downstairs to have lunch as they already had missed breakfast when they arrived it was half empty as if everyone was slowly coming back from holidays and ready for school.

"There's going to be a party on wednesday thought you should know" said Katheryn Brown sitting by the two girls.

"Really?" Rose asked

"Yeah everyone is invited its in the Great hall at eight thirty" Katheryn said

"Well thanks for the information Katheryn" Steph told her

Then Katheryn left "Thats great we can have fun on wednesday" said Rose "Its tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow, fun" said Steph

Rose took a bite of her perfectly toasted toast, and looked at Stephanie "Are you okay?"

"Yeah still thinking about Al" replied Steph pushing her plate of scrambled eggs aside "Come on you have to eat something you'll starve" Rose told her sliding the plate back

"No thank you, I appreciate the tought but im not hungry even the smell makes me sick" replied Stephanie "Can we go now?"

"Sure" rose took one last bite and stood up when they where leaving they caught the eye of a few boys whispering and looking at them.

"Who are they?" Rose whispered at Steph to make it look like they too where interested "Wait, stand here" Rose stood against the wall and Stephanie stood in front of her from there they had a pretty good view.

"The one to the far left, blond one he is hufflepuff, Damian Rogers, the one talking to him, brown hair smiling is Cameron Wallace also in hufflepuff, the other two sitting down are the Till twins who are in Ravenclaw, the long haired one is Colum and the other one is Jake"

"Who is the one over there" Rose half pointed with her finger

"That's George Nott" Stephanie said

"What house is he in?" Rose curiously asked

"Slytherin" Stephanie told her "You know, you really have a thing for Slytherins"

"Yeah well they all come in the bad boy package" Rose was too astounded by his long dark jet black hair he was just sitting down with the boys but still not talking or whispering.

Then he noticed her looking and then he wouldn't stop, it was as if they had connected.

"Ehem I don't like to interrupt your romantic trip to George Nott land but I just have to say, you have a boyfriend remember"

"Right, right I know I shouldn't be doing this, its so stupid I don't think Scorpius would be hitting on girls right now" Rose came back to her senses then when she turned to the great hall entrance he was standing there.

"hi" he said half smiling but shyish.

"Hey" Rose replied

"Couldn't help but notice how good you look from where I was sitting I just tought I came down and see if you where as great from close up" he replied

"And?" she was dumbfounded

"Even better" he said making a small shriek come out of Roses mouth that was now covered by both her hands.

"Well if that's all you came here to say you must be on your way" Said Stephanie almost grabbing him away

"Actually I wanted to ask Rose to the party" he replied

"Yes" she said unhesitant

"Okay then I'll meet you at the entrance tomorrow" he said now showing a full bad boy smile and he left her with a wink.

Then Stephanie a bit annoyed had to pull rose out of the Hall, "What the hell was that?"

"Hey come on its just a party" Rose said

"Just a party this means that you two are just going to be snogging and getting drunk" Stephanie was more annoyed

"Chill Steph its not like Scorpius is a total angel, remember how we got together on the first place, he cheated on Melanie Clark, his longest relationship before me, and with who?… me!"

"Well if you know what you are doing" Steph walked ahead but Rose just knew that Steph just cared about her and that whatever it took she wouldn't let Rose do what she had done.

Later that day Rose was sitting down reading articles on the daily prophet then she came across an article that cached her attention

"Son Of Fashion Designer Andromeda Malfoy Is The Bad Boy"

Scorpius Malfoy at his arrival in Paris has shown a lot of Badness after been found partying in a club with his friends Jeredom Parcois and Rogue Blanc the male models for his mother's fashion men's line that is coming out next week.

He was found drinking and chatting up girls in a very bold manner who knows it could be you next!

Written by Rosalie Waldron

The days passed by and Rose realised it was Wednesday


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark the hall was bright and everyone was dressed up, Rose walked in she felt nauseous she had a long talk with herself and realised that maybe she shouldn't be doing this. Then she saw George standing by the entrance of the Great Hall he looked very elegant he approached her.

She was wearing a long black dress which was strapless.

"You look beautiful" he said taking her hand and directing her into the Hall everything in the hall looked so elegant and sleek everyone was dancing and they all laughed and cheered.

George noticed that Rose wasn't particularly keen and wouldn't enjoy the night as much as George was enjoying it.

"You okay?" he asked and sat beside her by the table handing her a drink.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she replied

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself as I hoped you would" he said and stood up

"I think you should come with me" he told her taking her by the hand and rushing through the halls they ran for quite a while until they reached stairs.

They went to the highest point of the stairs and she was astounded when she saw all the stars so up close and so bright she'd never seen them like that.

He smiled at the sight of her amazement, then he took her to a small rug that laid under the shine of the moon.

They sat together rose felt so happy for once everything in her life stopped and she could relax, George sat closer to her and he lay down, without hesitation she did the same, they looked up to the sky.

They stared at it for some time and talked George made her laugh and smile.

Then he straightened up looked at her in the eyes with a deep look that made her lose herself and she leaned over.

And kissed him.

They held on she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she could only follow his lead.

He laid her down, he kissed her.

She was too confused to stop it, but yet it happened so fast, they were bare she felt the pain and the pleasure, the passion and the shame, before she knew it he was inside her she gave him all she couldn't stop it.

But the worse part….

She enjoyed it.

She lay back on her bed…her heart was pounding….

All the emotions in her head trapped her and crushed her she felt so ashamed but yet it had fulfilled her wishes and needs something that Scorpius had never given her, yet she had betrayed him it didn't matter, she had broken her loyalty bow, she felt like a scar began to slowly appear on her back and would haunt her for the rest of her life.

As she lay there holding back the tears that so fiercely wanted to come out, Stephanie walked in and saw rose, who just as she seen her friend began crying her heart out.

Stephanie sat by her without having to ask her what was wrong she knew it for the look in her eyes, Steph put an arm around her and rocked her softly back and forth

'its okay Rose' she whispered

'No…its not' Rose replied between sobs

Steph and Rose stayed there until Rose fell asleep and Steph left her for a while.

…a month later…

Rose ran down the hall to the left and then to the right, she noticed the door was closed.

'_Damn' _she thought

This wasn't the first time she was late and she knew Professor Willow wouldn't be too happy.

She twisted the knob and walked inside the whole class turned their heads towards her 'Ahh, ms Weasley how nice of you to join us' Professor Willow said 'Twelve minutes late, one minute added every time what a coincidence'

She had been late for potions since the restart of classes all because her muggle alarm clock wouldn't work properly.

'I'm sorry' she replied and walked quickly to her seat beside Tyler Nichols a Slytherin as they shared class with them for charms and potions as well as herbology.

'today we will be doing the love potion' Professor willow smiled 'open your books at page 120 and you'll see the full recipe right there, this time you and your partners will do it all by yourselves as the examinations will be coming on shortly and some of you really need to improve' she gave another quick glance around the classroom and sat at her desk. 'Ms Weasley a word please'

Rose hesitantly walked over to her. "yes Mrs?"

"Late again" she pointed out "like all the past 12 classes"

"I really am sorry its just that I got a present from an ant and it really doesn't seem to be working properly" she told Professor Willow.

"Well you better get yourself together next time you're late it will mean detention"

"I understand" Rose told her

"You're my top student rose and its such a shame because you would have moved up to Advanced Higher level O.W.L.S if your lateness record hadn't been so foul, instead Mr Malfoy took your place and moved up and unfortunately there was only one spot left" Rose nodded. "Well I'll be paring you with my second best student of the class Mr Nott"

Rose's stomach twisted and ached she had been avoiding him for a whole month after their last encounter, she could feel his eyes over her but she wouldn't dare to look.

"yes Mrs" Rose replied and walked over trying to avoid his gaze.

She sat down beside him and quickly began to work but he just looked at her which caused her even more awkwardness. Rose took a piece of dragonfly's dried wing and began crushing it, then she took frog leg and tried to cut it but it seemed too difficult the top layer of the skin was like solid rock.

George noticed her, and tried to help her "You need to hold the knife like this" his hand took shape around hers but as they touched he panicked and jumped back dropping the knife.

The knife landed on George's foot making him shriek as it stuck to him,

"I'm sorry" rose said

Mrs Willow hurried towards them and with a quick pull she took the knife off the foot making George scream in pain again.

"What happened?" she asked as she straightened up

"It was my fault Mrs willow I let the knife drop" said Rose "I don't feel too well"

"Then you can go to Mrs Humphrey with me so she can have a check on you and also Mr Nott's foot"

"This is very bad" Mrs Humphrey told them "look at it" she took from a cabin a bottle with silver liquid and told george to look away and then poured a load onto the foot.

George yelled too loudly and then began almost crying in pain.

Then Mrs Humphrey wrapped the foot on a bandage and sat him on a bed.

Mrs Willow left before Mrs Humphrey took a look at rose, "So what's wrong with you?" she asked Rose

"I don't feel too well" Rose's face became more pale and felt a strange feeling in her stomach and then she hurried to the nearest toilet and dumped her breakfast all out.

"Wow girl" she said examining the vomit and the girl "never seen a girl puke that much since Nathalie Wilson and her teen pregnancy-" then she stopped and hurried out of the toilet and ran back inside with a small packet.

"take one" she told rose

They where pregnancy tests, "what I'm not pregnant" she told Mrs Humphrey

Then rose paused for a minute "I cant be"

"I advice you to be a hundred percent sure" and handed her one.

Rose looked at the small stick and took the test.

"Okay black negative purple positive" she repeated the instructions "Pink girl, blue boy"

3 minutes later….


End file.
